Kale (Dragonball)
Kale (ケール Kēru) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Kale is Caulifla's best friend, sister-figure and protégé. She is the latest Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6, a demon warrior who appears once every 1000 years. Appearance Kale is a Saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than Caulifla. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. In the anime, Kale wears red lipstick while she does not in the manga. In the manga, she can be seen sporting a long robe with a hood when acting as a henchmen of Caulifla. The belt secured around her waist is similar to the one she wears in her usual outfit. She changes into her usual outfit when heading to Champa's planet Personality Unlike most Saiyans who are violent, assertive, or at least strong-willed, Kale is a very meek and timid individual. Showing great insecurity and lack of self-confidence, she openly believes herself to be nothing special. She is also shown rather shy at meeting new people, even people as friendly as Goku. This lack of self-confidence has caused Kale to be constantly ridiculed by her fellow Saiyans. Caulifla, however, has always seen such potential in her, confidently believing Kale is stronger than she gives herself credit and always looked out for her best interest. Because of this, Kale has developed a very strong bond with Caulifla, her respect and adoration for Caulifla ultimately viewing the fellow Saiyan as an older sister and wanting nothing more than to prove herself worthy of Caulifla's praise. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Her greatest desire is to fight alongside Caulifla as equals. Her feelings for Caulifla's approval have also become a strong trigger for her in battle. When seeing Caulifla in trouble, feeling replaced by someone else, or praised by Caulifla, they have each unlocked more of Kale's potential. Originally when accessing her Super Saiyan powers, Kale's personality becomes a polar opposite, similar to her film counterpart Broly.2 Shifting through emotions while in her berserker state, she would become excessively violent and cocky, even sadistic as shown from her smirking promise to kill her foe. As she would continue battling, her rage would only continue to grow, becoming more savage and merciless in her assaults. Only words from Caulifla would calm her down and revert to normal. At the same time, her devotion to Caulifla shows a certain emotional unbalance, as once it seems that Caulifla has taken more interest in someone else, Kale's rage would manifest her berserker state and attack with intent to kill the person who caused her this grief. At the same time, once angered enough, she would even completely forget her loyalty to Caulifla, willingly attacking her. This same devotion to Caulifla also gradually allowed her to master her newfound powers while retaining her true personality. Wanting so much to help her best friend, Kale overcame much of her insecurities and learned to focus her power at will, even access her berserker state without going on a rampage, and soon after focus that power into a complete state, earning such praise from Caulifla. All this made Kale begin to gain self-confidence in herself and soon after proudly fought alongside Caulifla, showing perfect tag-teaming tactics, which made Kale all the happier. In the manga, Kale is a bit less timid than in the anime, though she remains meek and subservient, she is shown to be assertive enough to take action such as either snatching a gun and crush it without them knowing or taking back the pendant from Super Saiyan Cabba without him knowing. While her attitude towards Caulifla is also rather similar to the anime, still caring about her and her opinion of Kale, Caulifla's personal view feelings towards Kale is apparently just as another member of her gang and also shows less confidence in her current abilities. At the same time, while being very reliant on Caulifla in the anime, Kale in the manga shows her unquestionable loyalty as a strong devotion to helping Caulifla. Her single goal is to make sure that Caulifla is victorious in whatever she desires, while at the same time not wanting to outshine Caulifla despite knowing her power exceeds the leader, feeling so indebted to her for giving her a home. In addition, her reason for becoming a Super Saiyan was to avenge Caulifla after Frieza managed to beat her, and eventually powered up as Frieza and Goku double teamed her, with it being implied by Vados that such would prove detrimental to her mental stability. Fire Rebellion Reboot Storyline Transformations Kale_muscle_30.jpg|Super Saiyan Kale Kale_muscle_63.jpg|Super Saiyan Berserker Kale TLSSJ.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Kale Relationships Caulifla Gallery Yoko and Kale.png|"Yoko Littner and Kale" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Insecure Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:One-Man Army Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yukana Nogami Category:Order of the Storm Members